vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kinuhata Saiai
Summary Kinuhata Saiai is a Level 4 esper and an operative of ITEM, one of the organizations belonging to Academy City's Dark Side. Despite being a powerful esper and taking her assignments seriously, Saiai isn't as screwed up as her teammates Mugino and Frenda, and when she's outside work she's a perfectly sociable person who enjoys watching C and B movies and tease other people, with her usual target being Hamazura Shiage. Saiai was part of the Dark May Project, an experiment that, in an effort to replicate the #1 esper's powers, forcibly altered young espers' minds by inserting Accelerator's thought patterns to try to steer their powers towards his vector manipulation abilities. While the experiment didn't achieve its goal, it did manage to alter the participant's powers and personalities. Saiai is considered the "honor student" of the project, as her esper power became an automatic defense that also increased her offensive capabilities like Accelerator's and her personality was still stable, unlike Kuroyoru Umidori. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly higher with Offense Armor, 9-C with handgun, likely 9-A with handheld anti-tank missile launchers Name: Kinuhata Saiai Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: 12 Classification: Human, Level 4 Esper, Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Nitrogen Manipulation, limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), skilled brawler, skilled handgun user, resistance to poison Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Easily destroys walls with a single punch, can send St.Germain's plant monsters flying with a punch), possibly higher with Offense Armor (Can knock away Kuroyoru Umidori's Bomber Lances, but it's unclear how impressive that is considering Umidori's power is poorly matched against Saiai's), Street level with handgun, likely Small Building level with handheld anti-tank missile launchers (Anti-tank weapon, a few of them used at the same time nearly made a building collapse) Speed: Peak Human (Could keep up with Stephanie Gorgeouspalace) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Easily lifts cars with one hand) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, possibly higher Durability: Street level normally, Small Building level with Offense Armor (Impervious to bullets from handguns and sniper rifles, Stephanie's light machine shotgun needed sustained fire to cause her small injuries), possibly higher (Survived being attacked by several thousands of Umidori's Bomber Lances at the same time, but Umidori's power is explicitly stated to be less effective against Saiai's Offense Armor because they both use nitrogen) Stamina: Above average Range: Human melee range, dozens of meters with handgun, at least 500 meters with handheld missile launchers Standard Equipment: Handgun, several handheld anti-tank missile launchers, smoke grenade, small liquid nitrogen container Intelligence: High, Saiai is both a Level 4 esper and an experienced operative of one of Academy City's premier darkness teams, so she has excellent mental capabilities and fighting skills. Very aware of the possible weaknesses of her ability, to the point she carries with her a liquid nitrogen container in case an enemy tries to deprive her of it Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, her esper ability depends on the surrounding nitrogen Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Offense Armor (窒素装甲 (オフェンスアーマー) Chisso Sōkō (Ofensu Āmā), lit. "Nitrogen Armor"): Saiai's Level 4 esper ability. Speculated to have initially been some sort of atmospheric control-type ability by Kakine Teitoku, the Dark May Project turned it into an ability that allows her to control the nitrogen of the surrounding air to automatically create a thin barrier around herself. The thin super-compressed barrier of nitrogen has the primary function of working as a 360 degrees defensive barrier, easily stopping bullets and other powerful attacks. Additionally, Saiai can control the compressed nitrogen to mimic superhuman strength, allowing her to easily lift heavy objects like cars with one hand and to destroy walls with a single punch. However, her effective range is very small as it only extends a few centimeters from her palm. She is also somewhat capable of manipulating air currents around her via displacing nitrogen. Despite her armor, sufficiently powerful blows can still knock her down due to her small body, even if she doesn't receive any damage from the blow. In order to compensate for foes who prove to be able to eliminate naturally-occurring nitrogen in the air, Saiai carries around a small canister of liquid nitrogen for use at all times. * Marksmanship: While not part of her usual fighting style, Saiai is skilled using handguns, having used one and a special bullet to take down a Six Wings from a moving car. She's also capable of aiming her handheld missile launchers accurately at targets hundreds of meters away. * Handheld Anti-tank Missile Launchers: Saiai carries several of these devices. The handheld missile launchers look like a metal rod about 30 centimeters long with masses of metal about the size of a drink can at its end. Appearing like maracas or old stick grenades, the handheld anti-tank missile warheads are used by pulling the short string at the back ends of the rod, similar to have one uses a party cracker. When launched, they travel for about 10 meters and then ignite, capable of traveling 500 meters while scattering flames. Upon hitting something, it then explodes. A few of these used together are enough to nearly collapse an entire building. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Air Users Category:Brawlers Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Kids Category:Tier 9